secretly you love this, do you even wanna go free?
by Least Favorite Things
Summary: Tom Riddle is a boy taken out of his time. Hoping that Tom will fight on the side of the Light if he is raised properly, Dumbledore gives him to his brother. Oh, how wrong he is. Title taken from Glory and Glore by Lorde. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Are you absolutely sure that this will work?" asked Minerva McGonagall to the Headmaster.

"Pray to Merlin that it will." said Albus Dumbledore twirling the time turner over and over in his hands.

"Let go over this one more time. I want you to hear how insane and utterly foolish this plan is." Came Severus Snape's drawling voice from his position leaning against the doorway.

"Always a downer, Severus. The plan is I'm going to go to Merope and Tom Riddle Sr's home and collect newborn Tom Riddle from them, then I'm going to my brother, Aberforth and I'm going to deposit Tom at his orphanage in December of 1979. He will be raised by my brother, and he will be raised correctly and if there is another threat like him again, he will fight on the side of the Order." said Dumbledore still playing with the Time Turner.

"And what happens if he turns on us all? He could kill everyone standing in this room and then some." said Snape.

"That is a risk we have to be willing to take. Lord Voldemort was raised to be a monster in a horrible environment without love, my brother will provide the proper care for him." said Dumbledore, ignoring the cringe that came with saying the Dark Lord's name.

"Well, it looks like my time has come. I must be going now." said Dumbledore, the clock on the far wall chiming indicating it was midnight.

"I still think that this is completely and utterly irresponsible," said McGonagall her lips pressed in a hard line. "I know I can't talk you out of it so that being said, take care of yourself, Albus."

"I shall. Oh, and Severus? Take care of Fawkes." The Potions Master just gave a brief nod and left the room.

Albus Dumbledore picked up the Time Turner and turned the dials to December 31, 1926. The swirling golden dust surrounded the Headmaster before his office faded to black.

He landed rather unceremoniously in front of Ms. Cole's orphanage in the early morning; He then cast a Disillusionment Charm before moving up the path. He cast a silent Alohomora on the door and quietly slipped in. Albus Dumbledore maneuvered past two men wheeling out cart with a sheet covered body on it; He kept moving and eventually came upon the room that the newborn Tom was slumbering in. Dumbledore quietly picked up the baby and fastened him safely in a papoose, so he could turn the dials on the Time Turner. He shifted the dials until they read December 31st, 1979 and with a tiny click they were gone. Dumbledore landed in front of his brother Aberforth's orphanage and quietly knocked in the large wooden door.

"Albus? What are your doing here so late? Who's child is this?" asked Aberforth questioningly.

"I will answer all of your questions if you just let me come in." said Dumbledore. Aberforth pondered it silently for a moment before holding the door for his brother. Dumbledore set Tom down in a nearby cradle and magically lit a fire in the room.

"You'll want to sit down for this Aberforth." said Dumbledore, conjuring some tea and biscuits.

"Who's baby is that?" asked Aberforth sitting down slowly.

"His parents are Merope Gaunt and Tom Riddle Sr., a muggle."

"Why do you even have their child?" asked Aberforth harshly.

"Because if I didn't take him, he would've most likely killed us all. Tom Marvolo Riddle, that child over there, grew up to be the most notorious wizard-killer in our history. He went by Lord Voldemort, a man who hated Muggles, Muggleborns, and Halfbloods, even though he was one himself. He had destroyed half of Britain before I came up with this plan." said Dumbledore solemnly.

"What do you want me to do, Albus?! A threat as great as this has to be stopped!" shouted Aberforth drawing his wand.

"Sit down, Aberforth. You haven't heard my plan. I believe that Tom Riddle grew up the way he did because he wasn't raised in the proper household. I believe that the right environment can raise him to be good and if there is another threat like he, he can fight on the side of the Light." said Albus calmly.

"Do you even realize what your asking me to do here Albus? You are asking me to house and essentially raise a mass murderer." said Aberforth angrily.

"I know Aberforth, I know. But think about how many lives we could save. Our friends died in the war, our families. The Longbottoms, The Prewett brothers, Regulus Black, hell, Lily and James died in the war." said Albus.

"Potter?" asked Aberforth solemnly.

"Yes. Voldemort killed them before trying to kill their son." said Albus. Aberforth seemed to ponder this for a moment before slowly nodding.

"Fine. I will raise the boy. Not for you, not for the Order, but for those who have passed." said Aberforth getting up and going to the cradle. His brother disappeared with a pop and they were alone. Aberforth looked one last time at the slumbering baby before turning and walking out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Kids! Time for breakfast!" Aberforth yelled up the stairs. He got out of the way as a tidal wave of children came pouring out of the stairwell. Aberforth had roughly thirty children in his orphanage, from ages 6 months to 15. He loved working with most of the kids, some others were right terrors.

"What are we doing today, Ab?" asked one of the younger kids.

"Well today all the older children and myself are going to Diagon Alley for school supplies, Hogwarts will be starting in a few weeks." said Aberforth ruffling the boy's hair. After everyone was finished, Aberforth cleared the plates from the table and retired to his room.

Tom was in his room, silently pacing. He was pondering Hogwarts and magic and his abilities that had developed over time. He could summon things to him, hurt the other children in the orphanage if they bothered him, he was particularly good with manipulating fire, and he considered his greatest ability to be his power to talk to snakes. It made him different, it made him special. He loved it, despite the fact that all snakes would ever talk about was heat and food.

He hoped Hogwarts would teach him what he wanted to know. He wanted answers about all aspects of magic and what could it do, what limits could it be pushed to, and what limits he could push himself. He paused and looked out the window to see Aberforth and the other children walking, toward the supply trip toward Diagon Alley. Tom briskly walked downstairs and caught up with the others.

"Where should we go next, Hermione?" asked McGonagall.

"I think a wand should be next." said Hermione, letting Professor McGonagall lead the way. Hermione had gone with Professor McGonagall to Diagon Alley because her parents, being Muggles and all, were nervous about the whole thing. They would and support Hermione throughout her education, but would prefer to keep her magic and her studies at an arms length.

After getting her wand they went to Flourish and Blott's for books since it would take the longest; Hermione was scanning her booklist for what she needed when she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry, are you alright?" Hermione asked the dark haired boy she bumped into.

"I'm fine. Watch where you're going next time will you?" said the boy.

"I'm Hermione Granger. I do usually watch where I'm going except when it comes to rude people like you." Hermione said offering her hand to the boy. He smirked at her dig before taking her hand.

"Tom Riddle. Absolutely lovely to meet you, Miss Hermione Granger." said Tom dramatically.

"Are you starting Hogwarts this year too?" asked Hermione.

"Yes. I'm hoping for Slytherin. What about you?" Tom asked.

"I would enjoy Ravenclaw, though Slytherin would be nice. I don't know if they'd take me though. I'm Muggleborn you see." said Hermione said. She saw something flash in his eyes before they returned to their normal shade of deep cobalt.

"It was pleasant talking to you Hermione. I hope to see you in Slytherin." said Tom with an air of finality as he walked away. Hermione then decided that it would be a very good idea to no longer mention her blood status to anyone.

"You'll remember to keep up with your studies won't you Hermione?" asked Caroline Granger, fussing over her daughter's hair once more before she boarded the train.

"Yes mum. I will. I promise." said Hermione untangling her mother's hands from her hair.

"You have to let her go now, Caroline." said John Granger, chuckling. Hermione hugged her father tightly before grabbing her trunk to board the train. She opened the door of the first empty compartment she found and placed her trunk down. She pulled out one of the extra books that she had picked up in Diagon Alley and began to read. The train ride to Hogwarts was relatively calm, she didn't have any interruptions beside a small brown haired boy who was looking for a toad. When the train finally stopped Hermione was swept up in the plethora of students rushing about to secure their luggage and grab seats on the carriages; She ventured toward the booming voice that was telling the first years to go to the boats. Hermione clambered into a nearby boat with two other first years and a moment later the boats set off on their short journey to Hogwarts castle.

"How positively lovely is it to meet you again, Miss Granger." She recognized the boy's voice from Diagon Alley.

"Mr. Riddle, how marvelous it is to see you again. Still hoping for Slytherin?" said Hermione deciding to humor the boy across from her.

"Would there be any other House I would be sorted into?" asked Tom smugly.

"I think for you, Hufflepuff would be a particularly good choice. Or perhaps Gryffindor." said Hermione jovially. Tom's face looked as if someone had told him he were a squib. Hermione, didn't get to see his reaction for the boats had docked at Hogwarts; the first years jostled their way up the steps and were ushered into a small room adjacent to some large oak doors. Hermione had lost Tom in the crowd, but the last time she had seen him he was conversing with a tow headed boy with two people who Hermione assumed were friends of the blond boy. The nervous first years' conversations were interrupted by a witch who walked into the room. It was Professor McGonagall, the same witch who had taken her to Diagon Alley, same tight bun and no nonsense look about her.

"When you walk through these doors you will be Sorted into one of four Houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Your achievements will win you points for your House, and your mistakes will make you lose them. Welcome to Hogwarts." And with that the Professor pushed open the doors and led the first years inside. The Great Hall was massive and very impressive to look at. There were candles floating and flickering above them casting a sort of mysterious glow around the Great Hall. On the sides of the grand room there were four long tables each embossed with a symbol of that House. Directly ahead was another long table horizontally on a platform, behind it four hourglasses that were empty, but in the top were large collections of rubies, golden nuggets, sapphires, and emeralds respectively. Hermione looked to the person beside her to make a comment about the enchanted ceiling, but was surprised to see Tom without so much as a smile on his face.

"Nothing really impresses you does it?" asked Hermione half rhetorically.

"You will find that very few things impress me, Miss Granger." said Tom lowly.

"I would love to see the things that do." said Hermione turning toward Professor McGonagall.

"Abbot, Hannah!" shouted Professor McGonagall. A small blonde haired girl tentatively walked up to Professor McGonagall and sat on the stool, while the Professor placed the dusty old hat on her head. There was a pause before the hat shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!" and the second table erupted into cheers. More and more first years were Sorted until it was Hermione's turn.

"Where to put you, where to put you." said a voice in Hermione's head.

"Somewhere where I can be me, without being judged." thought Hermione.

"Gryffindor would be good, but then again Ravenclaw would be too. Not where you truly belong though."

"Then where do I belong?" thought Hermione.

"I'm getting to that soon, girl. Now Ravenclaw or Slytherin? Eagles or snakes? Ravenclaw will help guide you, but you will be more powerful in Slytherin. Better be SLYTHERIN!" the Hat shouted the last part and the Slytherin table erupted into cheers.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione hopped off the stool and headed toward the Slytherin table. Not long after Hermione had been Sorted, the blond boy that Tom had been talking to had been placed in Slytherin before the Hat even touched his head. He swaggered over to the Slytherin table and sat directly in front of Hermione.

"Hello, Draco Malfoy." He said as he introduced himself.

"Hermione Granger. Were you hoping for Slytherin?" asked Hermione shaking his hand.

"Of course I was! All great Malfoys have been in Slytherin. What about your family?" asked Draco.

"Nobody. I'm the first to be in Slytherin." said Hermione. She had decided that what the boy didn't know didn't hurt him. Nobody needed to know she was muggleborn. The two boys Tom and Draco were talking to earlier came and sat near Draco and Hermione now known as Vince and Greg, introduced some other first years Theodore Nott, a tall, quiet boy, Blaise Zabini, a handsome black boy, Daphne Greengrass, a pretty, raven haired girl, and Pansy Parkinson, a black haired girl who Hermione thought was a bit brash, but a good person all the same. There was a strange silence when Tom was Sorted. Dumbledore was staring intently at him, even more so when that Potter boy had been Sorted. The Hat sat on his head for a decidedly long time before it shouted "SLYTHERIN!" and Tom stalked off to the Slytherin table amidst clapping from the Slytherin table and boos from the Gryffindor table.

"What was it split between?" asked Hermione.

"Hufflepuff and Gryffindor." said Tom smirking and taking the seat next to Draco.

After the welcoming feast the prefects handed out the first years time tables and enchanted maps that showed you how to get to your classes and the quickest route to them. They were then assigned to their respective rooms and sent to bed. Hermione was happy to see that she was rooming with Daphne and Pansy, even if they were a little boy crazy.

Hermione fell asleep looking at the emerald green and silver hangings of her home for the next seven years.

"Albus! What in Merlin's name were you thinking bringing that boy here!?" yelled Professor McGonagall. Dumbledore sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, this wasn't going to bode well for him.

"I thought, that if the boy were placed in my brother's care it would alter his House. Apparently not, I'll send an owl to Aberforth to see how he has been treating Tom. If that isn't good enough or he lies, I'll ask someone here who also lives at the orphanage."

"Albus, I swear to Merlin if something goes wrong and that boy gives me any sign that he is dark, I will end him myself." said McGonagall stalking angrily out of the room.

"You know there is a theory in time that if you alter the past in some way or another that the time stream will eventually correct itself to what it was, just at a different time." said Phineas Nigellus from his portrait.

"Perhaps, I shouldn't of meddled in the past." said Dumbledore.

The next morning Tom, Draco, and Theo were waiting for Hermione and Pansy. Astoria and Blaise had already gone down saying that they had wanted to meet some other first years. Finally, Hermione and Pansy arrived downstairs school bags in tow.

"Who did you get roomed with?" asked Hermione upon seeing Tom.

"Those two." said Tom inclining his head toward Draco and Theo who were having a very animated conversation with Daphne about Quidditch.

"Are you looking forward to any classes?" asked Hermione.

"Just Defense and maybe Transfiguration." said Tom.

Hogwarts, Tom decided was a rather interesting place. Full of magic, not in the metaphorical or literal sense, he meant in an actual sense. He could feel the magic that was pulsing and constantly shifting around the castle. He could also feel and see the magic from other people, like Dumbledore's for instance. His was a milky blue and in the center were streaks of black that moved with him and warred with each other. Dumbledore had meddled with dark magic in his past and it had stained his soul. The one person who's magic puzzled him the most however, was Hermione's. It was golden in color, and had black among the gold that was equal to it. No matter how long he looked, nothing shifted or moved within her magic, the black and gold were always equal, always at rest. Tom often wondered what she had done to get those black marks in her magic, he also wondered why she was at peace with it.

Tom stopped pondering as they arrived in the Great Hall.

"What subject do we have first?" asked Daphne spooning eggs onto her plate.

"Potions, with the Gryffindors." said Theo.

"I swear, whoever made the schedule was a complete idiot. They know we hate each other and yet they make us share classes and their table is less than ten feet from ours." said Pansy.

"I bet it was Dumbledore." said Draco.

"Are you looking forward to any classes Blaise?" asked Hermione.

"Not really. I'm looking forward to messing with Potter and his merry band of followers than anything else." said Blaise grinning wickedly. There was a lull in the conversation until a large eagle owl dropped a package right in front of Draco.

"It's from my mother." said Draco opening the card that was tied neatly on top of the package.

"She says congratulations on getting into Slytherin and that you are invited to the manor for the hols if you'd like to come." said Draco.

"Oh! She sent sweets!" said Draco plucking a large pink cake out of the box and biting into it excitedly.

"Your mum seems nice." said Pansy, swiping one of the cakes from the box.

"She is." said Draco.

"Come on, we have to go to Potions." said Hermione pulling her bag on her shoulder and standing up. The others followed suit and walked to the dungeons.


	4. Chapter 4

That lesson was complete and utter rubbish." said Tom angrily. They had just gotten out of DADA and Tom and Hermione had decided to forgo lunch to go sit by the lake.

"We're first years, what'd you expect?" asked Hermione.

"Something other than that. Magic isn't just simply split into Dark and Light it's about intent. It shouldn't be contained like this." said Tom gesturing to his wand.

"There's something called wandless, nonverbal magic, like the magic you do accidentally before Hogwarts. You can make anything you want because of your intention. For example." Tom suddenly put down his wand and picked up a blade of grass. He cupped it in his hand and concentrated hard. The blade shifted and turned until it was pointy and silver.

"We did this exact same thing in transfiguration, but we had to use some inane spell. If witches and wizards could use it freely without wands, we could learn so much about magic." said Tom.

"The world would be a lot more dangerous. Say if we had this world of unrestricted magic and a muggleborn child was being bullied by their peers and just thought they wanted to make the bullies hurt as bad as they did. The child could end up seriously hurting them. If I look at you and have the intent to harm you, I could end up casting a version of the Cruciatus curse." said Hermione. Tom pondered this for a moment before speaking.

"That's true, but it doesn't change the fact that magic is chained by wands. The Ministry monitors our every move with our wands. If someone casts a Cruciatus, or and Avada, they're right there. If there's underage magic, they monitor it. If I stood in the middle of Diagon Alley and cast a spell they wouldn't know who it came from. Because it's a highly populated area of witches and wizards, they have no reason to check it. However if it comes from a Muggle household, they're all over you." said Tom. Hermione only nodded before picking up something in the grass. It was a green garden snake, about the size of Tom's index finger.

"You like snakes?" asked Tom.

"They're beautiful." said Hermione.

"They're annoying. Always talking about food or heat. This one isn't though." said Tom.

"You can understand them?" asked Hermione. Tom opened his mouth and a strange hissing noise came out and the snake slithered up Hermione's arm.

"He likes you. You're warm." said Tom.

"How did you do that?" asked Hermione, amazed.

"Intent." said Tom.

It was nearing Christmas and the lessons had yet to improve for Tom. The teachers were teaching him the most mundane things about magic, but he wanted more. He often visited the library with either Theo or Hermione who shared his interest in the inner workings of magic. But it still wasn't enough.

"There goes Potter." said Draco. Harry Potter was a mortal enemy of Draco's. Most of the Slytherins hated him because he acted like he was so much better than everyone else because his parents were famous Aurors. His dad was mostly the famous one now, his mum had stopped to have another kid. Potter had an inflated ego and Hermione absolutely hated it. He was constantly trailed by Lavender Brown and Ron Weasley, who often acted like Potter too.

"Watch this." said Draco meanly. He muttered a quiet spell in Potter's direction that caused Lavender to fall into Ron who fell into Potter. The Slytherin table erupted in laughter at the three tripped up Gryffindors in a pile on the floor. Weasley got up first and went directly for Draco. He balled up a fist menacingly and had his fist ready to punch Draco, before Professor Snape tapped him on the shoulder.

"You do know that fighting in the Great Hall is prohibited, don't you, Mr. Weasley." drawled Snape.

"He tripped me, Professor. I was defending my pride." said Weasley defensively.

"You can find your pride in your detention tonight with Filch. Five points from Gryffindor." said Snape. Ron marched off angrily going back to the Gryffindor table.

"Five points to Slytherin for an impressive trip jinx, Mr. Malfoy." said the Professor quietly before walking back to the Head table.

"How'd you learn that? That's not a first year spell." asked Blaise.

"The Malfoy library. It's one of the biggest out of the Sacred 28." said Draco proudly.

"I definitely have to see it now." said Hermione.

"Tom? Are you still coming to the Manor?" asked Draco.

"Of course. Mainly to see the library though." said Tom smirking.

"Do you need to stuff your faces every time we're on the train?" asked Daphne, turning her nose up at Vince and Greg.

"Leave them alone, Daph. We can't all be perfect." said Blaise. Daphne threw a chocolate frog wrapper at him.

"What are you guys doing over the hols?" asked Draco.

"I'm going to see my grandmother, with my little sister it's going to be awful." said Daphne dramatically.

"My mum wants me to meet potential husband #8 so we're going to Italy." said Blaise annoyed.

"Vince, and I, and our families are going to France." said Greg.

"What for?" asked Pansy.

"My parents have a house there, for hols and the like." said Greg.

"What's the plans for the hols, Draco?" asked Pansy. The Malfoy Manor was going to be full during Christmas. Along with Draco and his family, Pansy, Tom, Theo, and Hermione, were going to be with them.

"My aunt Bella might come round. My mom's favorite sister and all." said Draco.

"What's she do?" asked Theo.

"Nothing super famous. She's a curse breaker for Gringotts and a dragon wrangler." said Draco.

"Does she have one as a pet?" asked Blaise excitedly.

"She does. She shrunk a Norwegian Ridgeback down to the size of her hand and tamed it. Her name is Lilith. Fits the little bugger too, she's burned me more times that I can count. Has a pet boa too, named Corvus, and my mum put her foot down that she could only bring one or the other on holidays, after they tore the Malfoy tapestry." said Draco.

"Fascinating." remarked Hermione.

"What is?" asked Harry as he slid open the door to their compartment.

"None of your business, Potter." snarled Draco.

"I think it is. Seeing as you tripped Ron, and never apologized." said Harry.

"I'm not going to apologize. Now get out." said Draco.

"See, I have a problem with that. Now apologize or face the consequences." said Potter, drawing his wand.

"Get out, Potter. I don't have the patience for your small minded insults today." said Tom.

"Are you letting Riddle fight your battles, Malfoy?" said Harry, tauntingly.

"I'm going to give you one more chance to go willingly, before I make you leave." said Tom, warningly. Harry pretended to think for a moment before speaking.

"No." said Harry, smirking.

"Exire." said Tom, pointing his wand at Potter. Harry was suddenly flung backwards out of the compartment and landed on his back, dazed. Tom did nothing but sigh and get up to close the door. He regarded the group's open mouths with a sense of pride and spoke.

"Abraham Abney's Book of Beginner Hexes and Jinxes, you should visit the library more often." said Tom.

"That was brilliant, Tom." said Blaise in awe.

"I know." said Tom.

"See you back at school!" said Hermione as she waved back at her friends.

"Mother!" Draco exclaimed and ran up to the tall woman in front of them. She looked nice enough, but had an air of seriousness about her. It melted when Draco ran up to hug her. The man next to looked at each of Draco's friends with an eye of scrutiny before falling on Tom.

"You must me Tom Riddle. Draco speaks of you fondly." said Mr. Malfoy extending his hand to the boy.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Malfoy." said Tom.

"And you are?" asked Mr. Malfoy regarding Hermione with a raised eyebrow.

"Hermione, sir. Hermione Granger." said Hermione, raising her eyes imperiously to him.

"Nice to meet you as well, Ms. Granger." said Mr. Malfoy.

"Nice to see you again, Theo." said Mr. Malfoy embracing Theo for a moment.

"Ready to go?" asked a voice from behind them. Hermione and the others turned to see Draco almost tackling the woman standing there.

"Aunt Bella!" Draco exclaimed.

"Hey, kid." said the dark haired woman, patting Draco's head. Draco's Aunt was short, shorter than both Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, she was wearing a corseted black dress which was attracting strange looks from the Muggles around them.

"Let's go home, Cissy. The stench of Muggles here is making me ill." said Bella. She grabbed Draco's hand and disappeared.

"We're going to be Apparating, to Malfoy Manor, your things will be brought along shortly." said Mrs. Malfoy taking Pansy and Theo's hand and disappearing as well. Lastly, Mr. Malfoy held out his hands to Tom and Hermione.

"Let's go, children." said Mr. Malfoy. As Hermione touched his hand, the world fell away.

When the trio came into reality once again, they were standing in an opulent garden with a path that led up to the Manor.

"Draco certainly has a good reason to act the way he does." Tom remarked.

"Malfoy's do nothing small." said Mr. Malfoy, leading them up the path to the Manor.

"Peacocks?" asked Hermione, curiously. A large one turned to caw at them warningly.

"They keep guard. We have around seven of them, that one happens to be Bella's favorite." said Mr. Malfoy.

"Does it like you?" asked Hermione.

"Of course not, that's why it's her favorite." said Mr. Malfoy. Draco met them at the Manor's large doors.

"I'll show you guys to your rooms, Hermione, you and Pansy will be sharing a room and Theo, Tom, and I will be too." said Draco excitedly.

"Bella! Your snake is trying to escape!" said Mrs. Malfoy, angrily. A large boa constrictor was hurriedly trying to make its way past Hermione and Tom's legs. Tom hissed quietly and the snake stopped. Tom picked it up and hissed at it again. It slithered back toward Bella and she picked it up.

"Corvus enjoys terrorizing the peacocks. It makes my baby sister ever so angry. Thank you, Tom." said Bella. She regarded the boy with a new interest and made the same strange hissing noise at Tom as he did to the snake. His eyes flashed with new curiosity and hissed back.

"You certainly do have interesting friends, Draco." said Bella. Draco led his friends up the stairs, to their respective rooms. Just as Hermione was about to enter her and Pansy's shared room, a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Ms. Granger, I wish to have a word with you. In private." said Mr. Malfoy.


	5. Chapter 5

To Lity:

mi hermana habla un poco de español y ella me ayudó a traducir su opinión tipo eso es una observación interesante sobre las almas gemelas, que sólo podría tener que esperar y ver

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy." said Hermione, following the blonde man to the drawing room. Also sitting there was Mrs. Malfoy and Bellatrix, with her snake draped on around shoulders.

"Have a seat, Ms. Granger." said Mrs. Malfoy, waving her hand toward the seat facing all of them.

"You're not pureblood." said Bellatrix quietly.

"So what if I'm not?" asked Hermione, raising her chin imperiously.

"My question is how you've been sorted into Slytherin. There hasn't been a Muggleborn in Slytherin in decades." said Mr. Malfoy, examining Hermione as if she was some sort of new thing to be examined.

"The Hat said I would be more powerful in Slytherin. I chose power, instead of knowledge." said Hermione.

"Power can corrupt you, Ms. Granger." said Mrs. Malfoy.

"I'm aware of that. But I am tired of pretending to be something I am not. If you look at me and see my blood status, before what I can do, then you are small minded." said Hermione.

"I thought you were on the good side." said Bellatrix, mockingly.

"There is no good and evil, there are only arbitrary human perceptions of it. You think you are justified in killing an ant, the ant thinks you are evil." said Hermione.

"I like her." said Bellatrix, grinning manically.

"I'll be sure to watch out for you, Ms. Granger. Dumbledore might try to recruit you for his cause sooner or later, might think you're running with the wrong sort. You're free to leave." said Mr. Malfoy.

"Thank you." said Hermione, getting to her feet. On her way out, Bellatrix spoke.

"You're right. About good and evil, I mean. There is no good and evil, only power and those too weak to seek it." said Bellatrix. Hermione said nothing and walked back to her shared room with Pansy.

"What was that about?" asked Pansy as Hermione pushed opened the door to their room.

"Nothing important. Where are the boys?" asked Hermione.

"Outside, playing Quidditch as usual." said Pansy.

"And Tom?" asked Hermione.

"Library. Said he wanted to do some research." said Pansy.

"Thanks." said Hermione. It was a confusing walk to the library, the Manor was so large, Hermione got lost twice. On her third try, she found it. The Malfoy library was opulent and clearly very very old. Tom was sitting at the top of a ladder reading a large tome.

"Find something interesting?" asked Hermione suddenly. The boy didn't start and didn't actually give any inclination that he had heard Hermione enter.

"Why are there restrictions on magic?" asked Tom flipping the large book closed and climbing down the ladder.

"The Ministry is afraid of wizards becoming too powerful, exposing the Wizarding World. But you know this already." said Hermione.

"That I do. But, did you know that Wizards aren't allowed to even produce food for themselves? In a world where you can conjure almost anything, why can't you conjure the most basic resource?" Tom asked rhetorically.

"The Principal Exceptions to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration." read Hermione off the cover of the tome.

"There are five of them. Food, money, intentional curse damage, human reanimation, and then the other one is missing, I can't find it anywhere in this book." said Tom.

"Makes sense. You shouldn't be able to conjure absolutely anything you want. There would be no holds on what someone could do." said Hermione

"But why. There's some root cause to magic that no one knows about, magic could've come from an ancient God as far as wizards know, but we just accept random happenstances of magic that appear. There are barely any records of wizards before Hogwarts was founded, magic had to come from somewhere, someone had to find it first or have it first and I intend to find out who." said Tom resolutely.

"Are you two going to sit in and read all day?" asked Draco poking his head inside the library.

"You say that like its a bad thing Draco. There are very interesting texts in here about magic and everything else you could think of. In fact if you looked hard enough you'd find a book on how to finally not do your homework at the last minute." said Hermione, smugly.

"You wound me Hermione, honestly you do." said Draco clutching his chest. "My mum wanted to come get you both for lunch." said Draco.

"We're coming, Draco." said Hermione. Draco turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

"Coming Tom?" asked Hermione.

"In a second, I found something interesting." said Tom.

"Suit yourself. I'll be with the others." said Hermione walking out of the library.

"Adolfo Abraham's Guide to Dark, Light, and Gray Magic, I'll make sure to keep track of you." said Tom, placing the book down and walking out of the library.

"Finally you come! I'm wasting away here, Tom." said Blaise.

"My apologies for being late, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Malfoy, Ms. Black. I was doing some research in your library." said Tom sliding into his seat beside Hermione.

"What book?" asked Mr. Malfoy curiously.

"Adolfo Abraham's Guide to Dark, Light, and Gray Magic, sir." said Tom.

"It's a very good book, lots of useful spells. We have at least 5 copies of it in the library though, would you like it?" asked Mr. Malfoy.

"I would be honored, sir, thank you." said Tom, graciously.

"You're quite welcome, Tom. Now, has everyone done their shopping for presents?" asked Mr. Malfoy.

"Of course they haven't dear, it's only their first day away from school." remarked Mrs. Malfoy.

"Very well, we'll all go to Hogsmeade tomorrow so we can all shop for gifts." said Mr. Malfoy, decidedly.

"Wonderful. In the tradition of Malfoy gift giving, we will all break off in pairs and shop for presents together, we'll switch off every few rounds." said Mrs. Malfoy. "Great. You children are dismissed if you're done eating." said Mr. Malfoy. Hermione and Tom went back to the library and Draco, Blaise, Theo, and Pansy most likely went to go play Quidditch again.

"Show me that book that you were looking at." said Hermione.

"Adolfo Abraham's Guide to Dark, Light, and Gray Magic? It's over here." said Tom.

"Interesting. What do you want to start studying first?" asked Hermione.

"Studying?" asked Tom, questioningly.

"Before practicing a spell, I like to learn the history of it, the in and outs of it, how it works, etc." said Hermione.

"Wonderful. But we're not going to just study the spells, we're going to practice them." said Tom.

"But you can't do magic outside of school!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Silly girl. I thought you were smarter than that. Remember the conversation we had a few weeks ago?" Tom said patronizingly.

"Cast a spell, Hermione. Nothing will happen." said Tom.

"Wingardium Leviosa." said Hermione and the tome hovered in the air. Tom waited a few beats before speaking.

"See? Nothing. Now let's get to work." said Tom.


	6. Chapter 6

"You're not doing it right." remarked Tom, from his position above her on the ladder.

"I know that, Tom." said Hermione annoyed, gritting her teeth. They had both been practicing different light and gray spells from the book Mr. Malfoy had given Tom.

"Here try it like this." said Tom hopping down from the ladder. "It's a sharp jab not swish." said Tom placing his hand over Hermione's.

"Bombarda." Hermione spoke and the practice dummy exploded.

"Good. More power next time." said Tom.

"Like you could get every spell on your first try!" Hermione exclaimed angrily.

"I have and I could. Pick any spell and I'll do it." said Tom coolly.

"Fine. Do this one." said Hermione placing a finger on a random spell.

"Expecto Patronum. This ancient and mysterious charm conjures a magical guardian, a projection of all your most positive feelings. The Patronus Charm is difficult, and many witches and wizards are unable to produce a full, corporeal Patronus, a guardian which generally takes the shape of the animal with whom they share the deepest affinity. You may suspect, but you will never truly know what form your Patronus will take until you succeed in conjuring it." Tom read from the book.

"Go on. I'll be over here." said Hermione.

"Expecto Patronum." Tom said while waving his wand. Nothing happened. He tried once more.

"Expecto Patronum." Tom said again a bit more forcefully.

"See? Nothing." said Hermione, smirking.

"This spell is defective." said Tom defensively.

"Or, you're not doing it right." said Hermione.

"I am. You do it if you think you can." said Tom.

"Fine. The book says that you have to think of a powerful happy memory, did you do that?" asked Hermione.

"I don't have many happy memories." said Tom.

"That's probably why you couldn't do it." Hermione replied and tried the spell.

"Expecto Patronum." A white mist came out of her wand. She tried it once more.

"Expecto Patronum." More mist.

"I do believe I am owed an apology." said Tom smugly.

"At least I know when I'm wrong." said Hermione.

"I am perfectly capable of knowing when I'm wrong. Those times are few and far between though." said Tom.

"Just pick another spell." said Hermione, annoyed. Tom scanned the book for a second and pointed to two of them.

"Avis and Oppungo. It's to conjure birds and fire them. Could be useful." said Tom.

"Let's try it then." said Hermione.

"Avis." said Tom, waving his wand. Four little blue birds sprouted from his wand.

"Oppungo." said Tom pointing his wand at the wall. When the birds hut the wall they exploded in a cloud of feathers.

"Interesting. I wonder if you could conjure birds of prey." said Tom.

"You can. The book says that it's the same principle, but a different incantation." said Hermione.

"What is it?" asked Tom, hovering over the book.

"Venerunt Volucres. Try it out." said Hermione.

"Venerunt Volucres." said Tom, moving his wand in the same way he did before. Three large falcons burst forth from Tom's wand.

"Oppungo." said Tom pointing his wand at their practice dummy. The birds sped rapidly toward the dummy and shredded the head to pieces.

"They'll disappear when you don't have a use for them." said Hermione.

"What have you two been doing?" asked Theo, entering the library.

"Practicing spells." said Hermione.

"Do you two ever try to have fun?" asked Theo.

"It's fun learning spells that aren't normally taught in school." said Hermione. "For example, Avis, Oppungo." said Hermione. Four little red birds sprouted from her wand in Theo's direction.

"Oi! Hermione call them off!" exclaimed Theo, swatting at the birds.

"Evanesco." said Hermione waving her wand once again.

"I never expected you to be so afraid of some little birds, Theo." said Tom smugly.

"I'm wasn't afraid. Just surprised." said Theo defensively.

"Do you want to join us in this or not?" asked Hermione.

"Fine. No more firing birds at me though." said Theo.

"Pick a spell out of the book and we'll do it." said Tom. Theo scanned the book for a moment before tapping one in the book.

"This one will work." said Theo.

"Stupefy. Temporarily stuns whoever is hit with the spell. Often used to take down dragons." Hermione read.

"There was one saw earlier, it's Protego I believe, shield spell." said Tom, flipping to the proper page.

"So one of us does it and the other tries to deflect a spell we've never practiced before. Wonderful." said Theo.

"That's why we're doing it over here, where there's cushions." said Hermione.

"Don't be scared, Theo. Hermione will most likely go easy on you." said Tom.

"It's not Hermione I'm worried about." muttered Theo, going to stand in front of the cushions.

"Just try to block, okay Theo?" said Hermione.

"Alright." said Theo.

"Stupefy!" shouted Hermione pointing her wand at Theo.

"Protego!" Theo shouted, but he said it a moment too late. The spell hit him in the chest and blasted him backward into the cushions.

"You alright, Theo?" asked Hermione, pulling the other boy up.

"A little dizzy but otherwise fine." said Theo.

"Do you want to go again or give Tom a try?" asked Hermione.

"Let's go again, I'm not ready to die just yet." said Theo. Once again they stood across from each other and Hermione cast the spell.

"Protego!" Theo shouted and the spell bounced off his shield.

"Good job, Theo." said Hermione. They switched turns a few times before Tom stopped them.

"My turn now. Hermione you and me." said Tom.

"Let's go then." said Hermione. Tom was about to cast the first spell when Bellatrix walked in.

"You don't have to stop on my account. Continue casting." said Bellatrix.

"Stupefy!" Tom yelled pointing his wand at Hermione.

"Protego!" shouted Hermione, Tom's spell ricocheted off Hermione's shield.

"Passable. When you cast a spell you don't throw your arm out and cast, you'll hurt yourself. You keep your wand arm level and straight and then cast your spell. You keep your eye on your opponent and always be ready to throw up a shield. Also when your opponent is down make sure that they are either knocked out or dead before turning away." said Bellatrix.

"You could teach us the more advanced spells. Help us get better at magic." said Theo.

"I could. I did always want to demoralize our youth and mold them into little Ministry destroying machines. I'll do it." said Bellatrix.

"Will you be teaching us from the book?" asked Hermione.

"No, magic is all about creativity. You will be creating your own spells and working with some of my own. I can put a spell on the book that will extend the blank pages and you can record your own. Once you learn you can continue to practice, even while at school." said Bellatrix.


End file.
